Prześladowca
by Nigaki
Summary: Tony miał nadzieję na miły, spokojny dzień w agencji. Niestety ktoś postanowił mu go zrujnować, łącznie z całym życiem. SLASH, one-shot Tibbs. W tekście zawarte są homofobiczne poglądy, które jednak nie są w żadnym stopniu pokrewne z moimi.


Tony miał przeczucie, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie wspaniały. W końcu udało mu się wyspać, po raz pierwszy od miesiąca. Ów miesiąc był naprawdę ciężki dla całego zespołu, prowadzili śledztwo w sprawie zabitych dzieci oficerów marynarki wojennej. Każdy z nich przeżywał tę sprawę, zwłaszcza Gibbs, który omal nie zabił sprawcy, gdy w końcu go złapali. McGee i Tony musieli odciągać szefa wspólnymi siłami, podczas gdy Ziva pilnowała mordercy, choć sama też miała ochotę mu coś zrobić.

To zdarzenie miało miejsce trzy dni temu. Po załatwieniu wszystkich formalności zespół dostał odrobinę wolnego, by rozładować stres i napięcie ostatniego miesiąca.

Pełny nowych sił i dobrego humoru Tony wszedł do biura. Szybkie zerknięcie na wszystkie biurka powiedziało mu, że oprócz Gibbsa tylko on był już w pracy. Na szczęścia szef gdzieś poszedł, więc Tony miał chwilę czasu dla siebie.

Zadowolony usiadł przy swoim biurku, rzucając plecak w kąt. Chciał wykorzystać jeszcze tych kilka minut na krótką drzemkę, kiedy w oczy rzuciła mu się kartka przyklejona do monitora jego komputera. Zaciekawiony odkleił ją i rozłożył, by przeczytać zawartość. Liczył na jakieś zaproszenie na randkę, od którejś z agentek lub sekretarek, ale na kartce było napisane tylko jedno słowo:

Pedał

Tony zbladł momentalnie i niespokojnie rozejrzał się po biurze. Kto mógł znać jego tajemnicę i jak ją poznał? Był przecież ostrożny przez cały czas, nigdy nie wybierał się do klubów, w których mógłby spotkać kogoś znajomego, więc kto mógł poznać prawdę?

Zgniatając kartkę i wyrzucając ją do kosza, Tony nadal ostrożnie spoglądał na każdego w biurze. Wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić, bo tak tylko potwierdził, że wiadomość go ruszyła. Powinien uśmiechnąć się, pokręcić głową i wyrzucić kartkę, nie szukając tego, kto ją przykleił, by tym samym pokazać, że uważa to za kiepski żart. Niestety było już za późno, zdradził się i jeśli nadawca wiadomości go teraz obserwował, zdobył niezaprzeczalny dowód na potwierdzenie swoich domysłów.

Tony nieco się uspokoił, gdy w biurze pojawił się McGee i Ziva. Wrócił także Gibbs, który od razu zajął się kilkoma zaległym dokumentami. Tony postanowił zrobić to samo i otworzył szufladę, by wyjąc z niej długopis. W środku znalazł kolejną wiadomość, tym razem bardziej dosadną. W szufladzie, na widoku, leżał magazyn dla gejów, na którego okładce był jakiś roznegliżowany mężczyzna. Nie przejmując się, jakie zamieszanie to wywoła, Tony zamknął szybko szufladę, trzaskając nią. Jego przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego zaniepokojeni.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytał Tim.

- Nie, wszystko w porządku. – odparł szybko Tony. – Ostatnio mam kłopoty z tą szufladą, trzeba nią trzaskać, żeby się zamknęła. – wyjaśnił, uśmiechając się przy tym, by uwiarygodnić swoje wytłumaczenie.

McGee przytaknął ze zrozumieniem i powrócił do pracy, podobnie jak Ziva. Jedynie Gibbs jeszcze przez chwile przyglądał się Tony'emu znad oprawek swoich okularów. Tony jednak tego spojrzenia nie zauważył, był zbyt zajęty szukaniem zapasowego długopisu, a gdy już go znalazł, Gibbs był znowu zajęty swoimi sprawami.

Do południa Tony całkiem zapomniał o wiadomości i magazynie. Wypełnianie zaległych dokumentów tak go pochłonęło, że aż zaskoczył tym swoich współpracowników. Zwykle unikał papierkowej roboty jak tylko się dało, ale dzisiaj musiał zająć czymś umysł, co zaowocowało uzupełnieniem wszystkich akt, które zalegały na jego biurku od około dwóch miesięcy.

Wolny od pracy, postanowił przejść się nieco po biurze i rozprostować kości. Zamierzał też kupić sobie coś do jedzenia.

- Ktoś chce lunch? – zapytał wstając. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może nie przesadza z tym dziwnym zachowaniem. Kiedy ostatni raz kupił komuś z zespołu lunch? Nigdy?

- Um... – Tim niepewnie, niemal lękliwie podszedł do Tony'ego i podał mu pieniądze. – Nie jestem na razie głodny, ale może mógłbyś kupić mi kawę?

- Nie ma sprawy, Probie.

Tim uśmiechnął się i wrócił do pracy.

- Ziva, chcesz coś?

- A co kupujesz? – spytała.

- Jeszcze nie wiem.

Ziva wyjęła z szuflady portfel i rzuciła mu.

- Kup mi to samo, co sobie. Tylko nie podbieraj mi pieniędzy. – ostrzegła.

- Jasne. – Tony wyszczerzył się, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że Ziva podniosła swój pistolet. – Będę za parę minut. – powiedział i opuścił biuro, nawet nie pytając Gibbsa, czy coś chce. Nie musiał tego robić, wiedział, co ma mu kupić, pamiętał to jeszcze z czasów, kiedy było ich tylko dwóch i pracowali sami, zanim dołączyła do nich Kate, a potem McGee.

Będąc już na dole, Tony skorzystał jeszcze okazji i podszedł do młodej pani ochroniarz, stojącej w holu. Widział ją już kilkukrotnie, ale do tej pory nie zamienili ze sobą nawet kilku słów, trzeba było to nadrobić.

Po paru minutach flirtowania, Tony czuł, że może już zaprosić tę kobietę na randkę i nie otrzyma odmowy. Nim jednak zdążył to zrobić, na jego telefon przyszła wiadomość. Przeprosił Annę – tak miała na imię pani ochroniarz – i odczytał wiadomość myśląc, że to może Gibbs lub ktoś inny z zespołu. Niestety, wiadomość przyszła od nieznanego numeru, ale coś mu podpowiadało, że wysłał ją człowiek od kartki na monitorze i magazynu z szuflady. Treść wiadomości mówiła zresztą sama za siebie.

_Nie udawaj, że lubisz kobiety, przebrzydła cioto. _

Tony rozejrzał się szybko po holu, ale nie dostrzegł nikogo z telefonem albo kogoś, kto go obserwował. Ktokolwiek to był, musiał coś z nim zrobić, nim cała agencja będzie wiedziała, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić, byłby skończony. Nikt nie zatrudniłby go na rządowym stanowisku, nie mógłby nawet wrócić do policji, skończyłby pracując na stacji benzynowej na obrzeżach miasta, inaczej nie miałby za co żyć. Odkąd firma jego ojca wróciła do życia, co stało się dzięki jego oszczędnościom, których senior nie chciał teraz zwrócić, został bez grosza. Żył teraz tylko i wyłącznie z pensji agenta federalnego, a to nie były największe pieniądze. Już nawet ledwo starczało mu na czynsz, który jak na złość ostatnio podniesiono. Życie mu się waliło, a teraz jeszcze dołączył ten nowy problem. Musiał coś z tym zrobić jak najszybciej.

Przeprosił jeszcze raz Annę i pożegnał się tłumacząc, że jego koledzy czekają na lunch. Ostatni raz obserwując hol, Tony wyszedł z budynku.

Ziva niecierpliwie spoglądała to na windę, to na zegarek. Tony mówił, że będzie za kilka minut, minęło już pół godziny.

- Gdzie on jest? – zapytała zła. Tim też zaczął się już niecierpliwić, potrzebował kawy, bo zeszłej nocy nie zmrużył oka. Abby skutecznie mu to utrudniała, namawiając go na kolejne rundy gry, w którą grali przez Internet przez całą noc.

- Może zaraz przyjdzie.

- Jasne, pewnie już wydał całą moją forsę. – Ziva spojrzała na szefa, który niezrażony, siedział wygodnie na swoim krześle, z odchyloną głowa i zamkniętymi oczami. Czasami chciała być tak spokojna jak on. – Idę po niego. – powiedziała w końcu.

- Zostań. – rozkazał Gibbs, nawet nie otwierając oczu.

- Ale on nie wraca.

- Wróci, zaraz będzie.

- Jak tylko skończy wydawać moje pieniądze na dziwki.

- Ziva, czuję się dotknięty. – Tony z uśmiechem wszedł do biura i postawił na biurku kobiety jej lunch. – Voila, kanapka z kurczakiem! Tu masz swoje pieniądze. Nie musisz dziękować, wystarczy pokłon.

- Zaraz ty mi się będziesz kłaniał, jak się okaże, że brakuje pieniędzy.

- W środku masz paragon. – powiedział i podszedł do Tima. – Twoja kawa. Kupiłem ci też chińszczyznę.

- Dzięki, nie musiałeś. – McGee nie mógł się nadziwić, jak miły był dzisiaj Tony. – Zaraz oddam ci pieniądze.

- Nie trzeba, następnym razem ty stawiasz.

To Tima już całkiem zaskoczyło.

- Naprawdę? – zapytał, spodziewając się usłyszeć coś w stylu: w twoich snach, a teraz oddawaj forsę. Zamiast tego, Tony jedynie się uśmiechnął i przytaknął, kierując swoje kroki do biurka Gibbsa.

- Kawa i lunch dla ciebie.

Tony nie zraził się, że jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką otrzymał, było kiwnięcie głową. Uśmiechnął się, ciesząc, że zrobił przyjemność Gibbsowi i wrócił do swojego biurka, by zjeść własny lunch. W trakcie jedzenia, otrzymał kolejną wiadomość, znowu od tajemniczego nadawcy.

Pewnie wolałbyś mieć teraz w gębie coś innego. Prawda, ty obleśny wielbicielu kutasów?

Tony nie miał już pojęcia, co robić. Oczywiste było, że jest obserwowany, nawet w tej chwili, ale nie wiedział, przez kogo. Mógłby poprosić McGee albo Abby, by namierzyli numer jego prześladowcy, ale zaczęliby zadawać niewygodne pytania, na które nie chciał odpowiadać. Nie chciał im zdradzić swojego sekretu. To był w końcu sekret, a te się zdradza tylko najbliższym przyjaciołom. Pewnie, Abby była jego przyjaciółką, ale nie chciał ryzykować utraty jej przyjaźni. Mógł też powiedzieć o wszystkim Gibbsowi, ale on był żołnierzem, nie zrozumiałby tego. W wojsku takich rzeczy się nie toleruje. Zivie i Timowi nie ufał dość, by im się zwierzyć, o Duckym w ogóle nie było mowy, musiał więc polegać na sobie.

Nim Gibbs pozwolił im iść do domu, Tony dostał jeszcze pięć innych wiadomości, każdą coraz bardziej wulgarną od drugiej. Każda zawierała jakieś obraźliwe słowo określające geja. Przez cały dzień, nie dał po sobie poznać, że go to rusza, więc obyło się bez pytań reszty zespołu, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

W biurze został już tylko on i Gibbs, postanowił więc, że to najlepszy moment na wyjście. Chciał opuścić biuro ostatni, ale widząc, że szef wciąż jest zajęty, nie zamierzał zwlekać i doczekać się jakiejś dodatkowej roboty.

- Dobranoc, szefie, do jutra. – pożegnał się, zabierając swoje rzeczy, nie zapominając wziąć również gejowskiego magazynu, który postanowił wyrzucić gdzieś po drodze do domu.

- Dobranoc, DiNozzo.

Tony odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w końcu znalazł się na bezpiecznym, pozbawionym ludzi parkingu. O tej porze nie było tu już wielu samochodów, zaledwie kilka w tym jego własny i ten należący do Gibbsa. Przechodząc obok jednego z aut, zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że ktoś przytknie mu lufę pistoletu do pleców. Instynktownie chciał sięgnąć po broń, ale wtedy lufa wbiła mu się mocniej w plecy.

- Nawet nie próbuj. – ostrzegł go ten, który trzymał go na muszce. – Wyjmij powoli broń i rzuć ją na ziemię razem z plecakiem.

Tony posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Nie zamierzał zgrywać bohatera, nie zdążyłby się odwrócić i zabrać broni napastnikowi.

- Trzy kroki do przodu i odwróć się, powoli.

Robiąc, co mu kazano, Tony ze strachem odkrył, że są poza zasięgiem kamer, ochrona ich nie widziała i nikt zapewne nie wiedział, co tu się dzieje. Jedyna nadzieja była w Gibbsie lub innym agencie, który przyszedłby do samochodu, by pojechać do domu.

- Sanders? – zdziwił się Tony, gdy odwrócił się i ujrzał twarz mężczyzny. Sanders był starszym agentem, tak jak on, tylko należał do innego zespołu. Widywali się kilka razy w biurze i witali skinieniem głowy, raz nawet ich zespoły prowadziły razem sprawę, ale nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, wymienili tylko parę uwag na temat śledztwa, dlatego Tony nie rozumiał, co miał do niego drugi agent.

- Więc pamiętasz moje nazwisko. – powiedział Sanders. Wyraźnie nie był jednak z tego zadowolony. – Powinienem się martwić.

- O czym ty mówisz?

- O tym, jakim pedałem jesteś.

W jednej chwili wszystko stało się dla Tony'ego jasne. Nie było zresztą w tym nic niezwykłego, nawet dziecko skojarzyłoby fakty, że Sanders jest zwykłym homofobem.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. – Tony próbował do samego końca udawać, że go to nie rusza, nie liczył na jakieś szczególne sukcesy, ale nic innego nie mógł teraz zrobić, jego broń leżała daleko poza jego zasięgiem, a Sanders mierzył do niego ze swojego własnego, służbowego pistoletu. Albo nawet jeszcze innego, który miał mu posłużyć tylko do zabicia Tony'ego, a potem wyrzuciłby narzędzie zbrodni do jakiejś wody, by zatrzeć wszelkie ślady, w tym odciski palców.

- Nie udawaj niewiniątka, pieprzony homosiu. Słyszałem kilka dni temu, jak mamrotałeś przez sen imię faceta.

- To akurat nie jest wielki dowód. – zauważył Tony. Niestety dla niego, Sanders brał to bardzo poważnie i nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że jego ofiara mogła szeptać imię kogoś z rodziny. Rodziny, której Tony nie miał, ale Sanders nie musiał tego wiedzieć.

- Jak dla mnie, to wystarczający dowód.

- Czyżby? A nie pomyślałeś, że mogłem wyszeptać imię kuzyna, albo wujka? Albo kogoś innego z rodziny?

- Od kiedy agent Gibbs należy do twojej rodziny?

- Cholera. – Tony zbladł jeszcze bardziej, niż rano, kiedy przeczytał pierwszą wiadomość.

- Dokładnie, Tony, słyszałem, jak szeptałeś jego imię przez sen i jak dla mnie, brzmiało to bardziej jak jęk, niżeli szept. – Sanders nawet nie starał się kryć triumfu.

- Czego w ogóle chcesz? – spytał Tony, szukając jakiegoś sposobu wyjścia z tej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Jedyny racjonalny pomysł, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy, to wybawienie Sandersa w stronę kamer, ale nie wiedział jeszcze, jak to zrobić i nie dostać przy okazji kulki.

- To chyba oczywiste. Nie mogę pozwolić, by taki pedał, jak ty, pracował w porządnej agencji związanej z wojskiem. Przynosisz wstyd naszej pracy, cioto. Ty i agent Gibbs. – wyjaśnił Sanders i wyjął swoje kajdanki – Ręce za siebie. – rozkazał, podchodząc do Tony'ego i dalej mierząc w niego z broni.

- Więc jego też zastrzelisz? – spytał, gdy Sanders skuwał mu ręce. Chciał wykorzystać ten moment na ucieczkę, ale zbyt późno się na to zdecydował.

- Nie jestem wariatem. – Sanders zacisnął kajdanki tak mocno, że przy każdym ruchu dłonią, Tony czuł, jak metal przeciera mu skórę na nadgarstkach, starał się więc ograniczyć ruch do minimum. – Agent Gibbs jest zbyt dobrze wyszkolony, nie miałbym szans przeciwko niemu. Poza tym, to dobry agent.

- Gdybyś zastrzelił go z zaskoczenia... – Tony palnął sobie mentalnie w łeb, za podsuwanie temu choremu człowiekowi planu.

- Problem w tym, ty pizdusiu, że to nie byłaby wystarczająca nauczka. Zastrzelenie jest zbyt szybkie. Tacy jak wy zasługują na większe cierpienia.

- Oszalałeś. Gibbs nawet nie jest gejem. To, że o nim śniłem, jeszcze nic nie znaczy.

- Spokojnie i tak nie zamierzam go zabić. Tak jak mówiłem, jest dla mnie za dobry i zbyt przydatny agencji, ale ty, to co innego. I ciebie załatwię z prawdziwą przyjemnością.

Sanders zamachnął się i uderzył Tony'ego w bok głowy lufą pistoletu, tak że ten upadł na podłogę parkingu. Cios był dość mocny, by omamić go na chwilę. Z miejsca po uderzeniu ciekła krew, która bardzo szybko pokryła profil twarzy młodego Włocha. Nim zdążył się podnieść, otrzymał kolejne uderzenie, tym razem Sanders go kopnął, znowu celując w głowę.

Tony poczuł, jak w głowie mu dzwoni i zbiera mu się na wymioty, udało mu się jednak powstrzymać zbuntowany żołądek i podnieść się na kolana. To był błąd, bo Sanders znów zaatakował, po raz kolejny uderzając go w głowę. Tony'ego odrzuciło tak mocno, że aż uderzył o stojący obok samochód. Na jego nieszczęście, nie włączył się alarm, ale po pustym parkingu rozniósł się głośny huk po uderzeniu w blachę. Może chociaż to zwróciłoby czyjąś uwagę, choć nie było na to wielkich szans. Na parking prowadziła tylko jedna winda i klatka schodowa, którą i tak nikt nie chodził. Ale Tony nie zamierzał się poddać. Nie nazywałby się wtedy DiNozzo. Gdy Sanders miał go znowu kopnąć, Tony wykrzesał z siebie jak najwięcej siły i obrócił się szybko, by zaraz potem samemu kopnąć drugiego agenta, zwalając go tym samym z nóg.

Sanders padł na podłogę, wypuszczając z ręki pistolet. Tym razem Tony nie zamierzał zwlekać, szybko podniósł się na nogi i wykopał pistolet jak najdalej od Sandersa. Wciąż nie miał przeciwko niemu równych szans, ale przynajmniej nie zostałby teraz zastrzelony.

- Pieprzony pedał. – warknął Sanders i rzucił się na Tony'ego, powalając go na ziemię. Kajdanki, którymi był skrępowany, wbiły się boleśnie w jego nadgarstki, raniąc go do krwi. Nowa fala bólu wywołała u niego zawroty głowy, co Sanders szybko wykorzystał, łapiąc go za głowę i uderzając pięścią.

Tony czuł, że jeszcze jedno takie uderzenie i straci przytomność. Przez krew spływającą mu do oka z trudem widział, jak Sanders znów bierze zamach, ale nim zdążył zadać kolejny cios, sam padł jak kłoda, upadając boleśnie na Tony'ego, który ostatkami sił próbował się spod niego wyczołgać. Nie musiał tego jednak robić sam, bo już po chwili bezwładne ciało Sandersa zostało z niego zrzucone.

- Leż spokojnie, Tony. – usłyszał rozkaz. Ten głos. Skoczyłby za nim nawet w ogień.

- Jak zwykle ratujesz mi tyłek, Gibbs. – wydyszał, otwierając jedno oko. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zawroty głowy słabły z każdą chwilą.

- Żadna nowość, dwa miesiące temu ty uratowałeś mój, jesteśmy kwita. – Gibbs zakuł szybko Sandersa, nim skupił się na Tonym, którego z kolei rozkuł i pomógł usiąść. – Dasz radę wstać? – zapytał, używając chusteczki, by zmyć wciąż cieknącą krew.

- Tak, tylko najpierw... – Tony zamknął oko, gdy zawroty głowy znowu się nasiliły.

- Tylko co?

- Tylko najpierw się odsuń, muszę zwymiotować.

Gibbs jednak się nie odsunął, tylko na wszelki wypadek podtrzymał mu głowę, gdy zwymiotował na podłogę garażu. Od razu poczuł się po tym lepiej, a zawroty głowy osłabły.

Ciężko dysząc, pozwolił Gibbsowi pomóc sobie wstać i zaprowadzić do samochodu.

- Co z Sandersem? – zapytał, opierając głowę o fotel kierowcy.

- Zawołam ochronę i go zabiorą. Coś ty mu w ogóle zrobił, poderwałeś jego dziewczynę?

- Ja... – Tony nie był pewny, czy powiedzieć prawdę czy nie. Z jednej strony Gibbs powinien wiedzieć, ale z drugiej bał się, co szef o tym pomyśli. Kłamstwo jednak było bezcelowo, bo Gibbs i tak by je przejrzał. – Możemy o tym pogadać później?

- W porządku, DiNozzo, pogadamy u mnie. Jak tylko dopilnuję, by zabrali Sandersa, zawiozę cię do mnie.

- Mogę sam jechać. – oznajmił pewnie, ale gdy tylko poruszył głową zbyt gwałtownie, znów miał ochotę wymiotować.

- Właśnie widzę.

Gibbs odszedł na bok i zadzwonił po ochronę, która pojawiła się dwie minuty później. Gdy zabierali Sandersa, ten już zaczynał się budzić.

Ustalając jeszcze z ochroną kwestie raportów, które on i Tony musieliby napisać, Gibbs wrócił do swojego agenta i pomógł mu przesiąść się do swojego samochodu.

- Moje biedne maleństwo zostanie samo na noc. – powiedział smutno Tony, patrząc w lusterku na swoje auto.

- Nic mu nie będzie.

- Ale jemu trzeba czytać bajkę na dobranoc, inaczej nie zaśnie.

- Na przeprosiny zabierz go na stację i ufunduj tankowanie, może ci wybaczy.

Tony uśmiechnął się, opierając głowę o szybę i zamykając oczy. Nadal nie był szczęśliwy, zostawiając swój samochód w agencji, ale nie miał wyjścia, w takim stanie nie mógł prowadzić, jeszcze by się zabił, a przy okazji i kogoś innego. Nie mógł ryzykować.

Gibbs prowadził zadziwiająco wolno, uważając na każdych zakrętach, by samochód za bardzo się nie trząsł. Nie chciał pogorszyć stanu Tony'ego, a przede wszystkim nie chciał, by ten zabrudził mu tapicerkę albo deskę rozdzielczą. W przeciwnym razie, chory czy nie, DiNozzo sprzątałby ten bałagan choćby i całą noc.

- Gibbs? – mruknął Tony.

- Co?

- Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem?

- Dostałeś mocniej niż sądziłem. Skąd przypuszczenie, że w ogóle wiedziałem, że coś ci jest?

- Nie wiem. – przyznał, uśmiechając się. – Jesteś Gibbs, wiesz wszystko.

- Cóż, DiNozzo, o tym nie wiedziałem. Po prostu zamierzałem już iść do domu, kiedy zobaczyłem lejącego cię Sandersa. Podszedłem więc do niego szybko i znokautowałem, zanim zdążył cie zabić.

- Musiałeś go walnąć całkiem mocno.

- Ma całkiem mocną czaszkę. – przyznał Gibbs.

Tony otworzył ostrożnie oczy i spojrzał na dłoń szefa. Knykcie miał poczerwieniałe, ale poza tym wszystko było w porządku. Całe szczęście, tylko tego by brakowało, żeby Gibbs złamał sobie rękę, podczas ratowanie go.

- Co z nim zrobią? – zadał kolejne pytanie. – Zamkną go w więzieniu czy tylko wywalą?

- To zależy, co napiszesz w swoim raporcie, bo ja w moim napiszę, że próbował cię zabić. Co jest prawdą.

- Na pewno nie chciał mnie poklepać po plecach.

Żaden z nich nie odezwał się więcej dopóki nie dojechali do domu Gibbsa. Tony był już w stanie chodzić o własnych siłach, więc sam dotarł do drzwi, a potem także do kanapy, na która natychmiast się zwalił jak kłoda.

- Mógłbym teraz zasnąć. – westchnął zadowolony z miękkości poduszki pod głową.

- Rano zadzwonię do Ducky'ego, żeby cię opatrzył.

- Nic mi nie jest. – zapewnił, choć musiał przyznać, że zbyt dobrze się nie czuł. Nie przyznałby się do tego jednak, nie mógł pokazać przed Gibbsem słabości.

- Tony, zwymiotowałeś, możesz mieć wstrząs mózgu. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że nie zabrałem cię od razu do szpitala.

- Żadnych szpitali. – mruknął, chowając twarz w poduszczę. Resztki nie zaschniętej krwi natychmiast ją poplamiły.

- Więc pozwól się przebadać chociaż Ducky'emu.

- W porządku. – zgodził się. Nie podnosząc głowy, Tony słuchał, jak Gibbs poszedł do kuchni, gdzie krzątał się przez chwilę, a gdy wrócił, kazał mu od razu usiąść i nie ruszać się.

- Co chcesz zrobić, szefie? – zapytał. Nie musiał nawet słyszeć odpowiedzi, bo poznał ją po samych czynach mężczyzny, który zaczął mu ostrożnie obmywać głowę i posklejane włosy z krwi. Tony musiał przyznać, że było to całkiem miłe i przyjemne, do czasu aż Gibbs nie zaczął przemywać samej rany, a używał do tego celu spirytusu.

- Ała. – wysyczał z bólu Tony i instynktownie odsunął głowę, jak najdalej od źródła bólu. Gibbs jednak złapał go za włosy i przyciągnął z powrotem, dalej przemywając miejsce, które Sanders uszkodził lufą pistoletu.

Tony nie próbował już więcej uciekać, co zdecydowanie przyspieszyło cały zabieg. Czystą już ranę Gibbs zabandażował prowizorycznie, by jakoś dotrwała nienaruszona do następnego poranka, wtedy Ducky założyłby właściwy opatrunek.

Nieco więcej czasu poświęcił obtarciom nadgarstków. Je również przemył alkoholem, a potem starannie zabandażował. Ktoś niezorientowany mógłby pomyśleć, że Tony usiłował popełnić samobójstwo.

- Chcesz coś na ból głowy? – zapytał.

- Vicodin byłby niezły.

Gibbs nie odezwał się tylko poszedł po lekarstwo. Wrócił po paru minutach z butelką burbonu w dłoni.

- Nie wiedziałem, że ibuprofen sprzedają w nowym opakowaniu. – Tony od razu się rozbudził, widząc alkohol. To było to, czego teraz potrzebował, urżnąć się do nieprzytomności i zapomnieć o dzisiejszym dniu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Sanders już powiedział komuś o jego sekrecie. Jutrzejszy dzień w pracy będzie dla niego piekłem.

- Pij z butelki. – polecił Gibbs, podając mu burbon. – Nie mam ochoty iść po szklankę. – powiedział i usiadł obok podwładnego.

-Odwdzięczę się, szefie. Zabiorę cie na Festiwal Burbonu do Kentucky. – obiecał i wziął porządny łyk alkoholu. Jego bębniący ból głowy natychmiast zmalał.

Tony szybko wziął kolejny łyk, a potem jeszcze jeden. Chciał napić się po raz trzeci, ale Gibbs wyrwał mu butelkę i sam się napił.

- Już ci wystarczy. Masz nie czuć bólu, a nie stracić przytomność.

- Właśnie próbowałem nie czuć bólu, ale zabrałeś mi butelkę. – powiedział z wyrzutem.

- Sanders. – powiedział nagle Gibbs, pociągając kolejny łyk, nim odstawił butelkę obok kanapy, daleko poza zasięg Tony'ego.

- Co Sanders?

- Miałeś powiedzieć, czego od ciebie chciał.

Tony westchnął smutno. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty o tym mówić, ale wiedział, że Gibbs za nic nie odpuści. W głębi duszy się cieszył, bo to oznaczało, że starszy mężczyzna się troszczy, ale tak miało być tylko do czasu, aż pozna o nim prawdę.

- Sanders dowiedział się, że lubię facetów. – powiedział na jednym wydechu. Unikał wzroku Gibbsa, by nie zobaczyć w nim obrzydzenie i nienawiści, jaką widział w oczach Sandersa.

- I tylko dlatego chciał cię zabić?

- Tylko? – zdziwił się Tony. – Więc to nie jest wystarczający powód?

- Uważasz go za taki?

- Nie, ale... Właśnie przyznałem ci się do biseksualizmu. Nie chcesz mnie zwolnić, czy coś?

- Tony, znamy się już tyle lat, naprawdę myślisz, że zwolniłbym cię z takiego błahego powodu? Biseksualizm to nie zbrodnia.

- Więc nie czujesz się teraz niezręcznie? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Zależało mu na dalszej przyjaźni z Gibbsem, nie chciał tego stracić.

- Nawet gdybyśmy byli teraz razem związani przodem do siebie, nie czułbym się niezręcznie. Gdybyś zaczął mnie obmacywać, po prostu dostałbyś w łeb.

- Dzięki, szefie. – podziękował szczerze, czując ulgę. Gibbs go nie nienawidził, nawet gdyby reszta agencji go znienawidziła, to przynajmniej na niego mógł liczyć.

- Nie ma za co. – Gibbs wstał z kanapy, celowo nie ruszając burbonu. – Koc jest tam, gdzie zwykle.

- Nie boisz się ze mną spać w jednym domu?

- Już to przerabialiśmy. W jednym łóżku też nie bałbym się z tobą spać.

Tony uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Ból głowy już niemal osłabł, a sprawa z Sandersem nie wyglądała już tak źle. Jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz nie dawała mu spokoju, coś, co chciał zrobić od dawna. Co prawda nie chciał stracić przyjaźni Gibbsa, ale musiał zaryzykować. Ten jeden jedyny raz.

- Gibbs?

- Tak? – mężczyzna szedł już do siebie na górę, ale postanowił posłuchać, co jeszcze ma do powiedzenia jego agent, który właśnie do niego podszedł na chwiejnych nogach.

- Powiedziałeś, że za obmacywanie dostanę w łeb. Co dostanę za to? – zapytał, łapiąc Gibbsa za ramiona i całując go ostrożnie, niemal bojaźliwie w usta. Gdy nie został odepchnięty, nabrał nieco odwagi pocałował szefa bardziej stanowczo, potem oderwał się na chwilę i zrobił to jeszcze raz. Przez cały ten czas, Gibbs nawet się nie poruszył, nie mrugnął ani razu, po prostu pozwolił się pocałować cztery razy, dopóki Tony nie odsunął się, oblizując wargi.

Tony popatrzył w obojętne oczy Gibbsa. Wolałby już zobaczyć w nich nienawiść niż pustkę.

- Za to, DiNozzo. – odezwał się w końcu. – Dostaniesz to. – powiedział i przyciągnął Tony'ego do kolejnego pocałunku, jeszcze delikatniejszego, niż ten pierwszy, ale to wystarczyło, by Tony znów poczuł zawroty głowy, ale tym razem z bardziej przyjemnego powodu.

- Wow. – wysapał, gdy Gibbs przerwał pocałunek. – Jeszcze żyję, coś niesamowitego.

Gibbs jedynie uśmiechnął się i ruszył na górę, życząc mu po drodze dobrej nocy.

- Huh. – Tony wrócił do kanapy i usiadł na niej ociężale. – Powinienem chyba skopać tyłek Sandersowi za ten ból głowy i podziękować za podsłuchiwanie mnie w czasie snu. – stwierdził i położył się wygodnie. Nim zdążył się zdecydować na przyniesienie koca, już spał.

Zanim Tony wstał, Gibbs zadzwonił do Ducky'ego i poprosił o przyjazd, a potem zajął się robieniem kawy. Dla siebie, Tony musiał obejść się smakiem, Gibbs nie zamierzał mu niepotrzebnie podnosić ciśnienia.

Ducky zjawił się w samą porę, Tony właśnie się obudził i na nieszczęście dla niego, pierwszym kogo zobaczył po przebudzeniu, był właśnie patolog.

- Dzień dobry, Anthony. – przywitał się mężczyzna i usiadł na kanapie, gdzie Tony zrobił mu miejsce. – Jak się czujesz?

- Głowa mnie boli. – mruknął, masując sobie czoło.

- Jethro powiedział, że mocno w nią oberwałeś. Możesz się pochylić? Chciałbym zobaczyć ranę.

Tony wykonał polecenie i pozwolił Ducky'emu zdjąć bandaż, który założył mu Gibbs. Patolog obejrzał zasklepioną ranę i obszar wokół niej, który był nieco obrzęknięty, ale poza tym nie zobaczył innych urazów, założył więc nowy opatrunek.

- Traciłeś może przytomność? – zapytał, wyjmując ze swojej torby małą latarkę. Zaświecił nią parę razy Tony'emu w oczy. Jego źrenice zwęziły się poprawnie.

- Nie, ale byłem blisko. Raz wymiotowałem i miałem problemy z równowagą. – odpowiedział.

- Dobrze, wstań i spróbuj się przejść prosto.

Tony wziął głęboki wdech i wstał na nogi. Ku jego zdziwieniu, nawet się nie zachwiał, a niewielki odcinek od kanapy do drzwi przeszedł w linii prostej.

- Nie muszę jechać do szpitala, prawda? – zapytał z nadzieją. Chciał po prostu normalnie pojechać do pracy.

- Nie sądzę, lepiej jednak będzie, jeśli będziesz na siebie uważał. Jeśli poczujesz się słabo, zemdlejesz lub będziesz miał zaburzenia równowagi, natychmiast jedź do szpitala. – zalecił, wstając z kanapy. – Jethro, zajmiesz się nim? – krzyknął do mężczyzny, który był w kuchni.

- Tak, możesz jechać. – odparł, wchodząc do salonu z kawą.

- Zbadam cię jeszcze w agencji. – powiedział do Tony'ego i wyszedł.

- Nienawidzę lekarzy. – westchnął Włoch i położył się z powrotem na kanapie.

- Powiem mu to.

- Błagam nie. – jęknął, wyobrażając sobie, co patolog by mu zrobił. – Ducky potrafi być bardzo mściwy.

- Zbieraj się, jedziemy do agencji.

- Ale ja nie mam się w co ubrać, nie mogę przyjść we wczorajszych ciuchach. – zauważył, oglądając swoje pogniecione ubranie. - Ani w twoich. – dodał po chwili. – Ludzie pomyślą, że ze sobą śpimy.

- Albo wreszcie wykopali cię z twojego apartamentu.

- Mam jeszcze pięć dni na spłatę czynszu!

- A masz czym go spłacić? – zapytał sceptycznie. Jako jedyny wiedział o problemach finansowych Tony'ego, a i tak tylko przypadkiem. Był przy jego rozmowie z ojcem, kiedy to senior oznajmił, że nie zwróci mu pieniędzy.

Tony westchnął.

- Nie, w tym problem. Właściciel nie zgadza się na zapłacenie części. Wygląda na to, że zostanę bez dachu nad głową.

- Nie mam z czego ci pożyczyć. – powiedział Gibbs. – Ale jeśli będziesz płacił połowę stawki za prąd i wodę, to możesz tu mieszkać.

- Serio? – zapytał z nadzieją. Gibbs nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Tony wygląda teraz jak mały szczeniak, którego ktoś znalazł na śmietniku w deszczowy dzień i zaoferował schronienie.

- Serio, DiNozzo, a teraz jedźmy.

- Wciąż nie mam się w co ubrać. – przypomniał mu, wstając z kanapy. - No i jestem głodny.

- Po drodze wstąpimy do ciebie, a potem kupimy coś do jedzenia.

- A mogę jeszcze wziąć prysznic?

- DiNozzo.

- No już idę.

Z powodu dwóch postojów, Gibbs i Tony przyjechali do biura jako ostatni, Ziva i Tim już tam byli, i oboje byli zdziwienie spóźnieniem swojego szefa, a także tym, że Tony przyjechał razem z nim. Także bandaże na jego nadgarstkach i głowie, nie uszły ich uwadze.

- Co ci się stało, Tony, wpadłeś pod autobus, czy twoja nowa dziewczyna cię tak urządziła? – spytała Ziva i zaśmiała się cicho. Tim również nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, oboje jednak zostali za to szybko ukarani przez Gibbsa, który wymierzył im klepnięcie w potylicę. Tima nieszczególnie to zdziwiło, Gibbs często go uderzał, ale Zivie zdarzało się to rzadko, co wyjątkowo ją zaskoczyło, zwłaszcza, że nigdy jeszcze nie dostała za żartowanie sobie z Tony'ego.

- Gibbs, za co to? – zapytała, masując głowę.

- Dajcie Tony'emu spokój. – rozkazał, siadając przy biurku i biorąc się za raport z wczorajszego wydarzenia. – DiNozzo, do roboty.

Tony przytaknął i również zabrał się za raport, choć nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Wciąż nie najlepiej się czuł, nie bolała go już wprawdzie głowa, ale samopoczucie miał kiepskie. Sanders zranił go nie tylko fizycznie. Normalnie nie brałby do siebie jakichkolwiek wyzwisk, ale te były inne, bardziej osobiste i dotyczyły jego przyszłej kariery. Wiedział już, że Gibbs go na pewno nie zwolni, ale Vance, to co innego. Inni agenci mogli zacząć na niego naciskać, by go zwolniono, bo nie chcieliby pracować z gejem. Co prawda był biseksualistą, ale ludzie chyba tego nie rozróżniali.

Tony i Gibbs bardzo szybko skończyli swoje raporty i od razu zanieśli je dyrektorowi, który już wiedział o całym zamieszaniu od ochrony. I od samego Sandersa, który opowiedział już własną wersję wydarzeń, według której Tony usiłował go zgwałcić, a on się tylko bronił. Wtedy też przyszedł Gibbs i pomógł Tony'emu, a na niego napuścił ochronę i nagadał im bzdur.

- I komu mam teraz uwierzyć? – zapytał Vance. – Dwie różne wersje. Sanders mówi jedno, wy mówicie drugie, poza waszymi zeznaniami nie ma żadnych innych dowodów, żadnych nagrań z kamer, nic.

- Chyba jednak mam dowód. – powiedział tajemniczo Tony. – Przepraszam na chwilkę.

Nim dostał pozwolenie na wyjście, Tony już wybiegł z biura dyrektora i popędził na dół. Miał nadzieje, że woźny nie opróżnił jego kosza. Na szczęście nie. Przeszukał więc śmieci aż w końcu znalazł pierwszą wiadomość. Potem wyciągnął z plecaka magazyn, który zapomniał wyrzucić. Przez cały ten czas, Ziva i Tim przyglądali mu się dziwnie, ale on nie zwrócił na to uwagi i wrócił do biura, kładąc dyrektorowi dowody na biurku.

- Tę kartkę. – wskazał. – Znalazłem wczoraj rano przyczepioną do monitora. Może są na niej odciski Sandersa. Na tym magazynie także, Sanders podrzucił mi go do szuflady. Na komórce wciąż mam wiadomości od niego, Abby może sprawdzić, z jakiego telefonu je wysłano.

Gibbs uśmiechnął się zadowolony i poklepał Tony'ego po ramieniu. Był naprawdę dumny z tego dzieciaka, zachował zimną krew i przypomniał sobie o dowodach. Nawet, gdyby nie miał już kartki i magazynu, wciąż pozostawał telefon, z którego nie wykasował wiadomości. Nie miał wątpliwości, że zostawił je celowo, na wszelki wypadek. Gdyby chciał je usunąć, zrobiłby to zaraz po ich otrzymaniu.

- Dobra robota, DiNozzo. – pochwalił.

- Gibbs, jesteś pewny, że to nie ty dostałeś w głowę? Właśnie mnie pochwaliłeś.

- Wiem. – powiedział z uśmiechem i spojrzał na dyrektora. – Vance?

- Zanieście dowody pannie Sciuto, niech je zbada. Powiedzcie też ochronie, żeby przyprowadziła Sandersa.

- Zaraz, więc on nie siedzi w areszcie?

- Nie było podstaw, by go tam trzymać bez dowodów, ale teraz lepiej będziemy mieli na niego oko. Możecie iść.

Tony i Gibbs razem upuścili gabinet Vance'a, ale nie wrócili do swoich biurek tylko skierowali swoje kroki do windy. Tony musiał się przebadać, by z całą pewnością wykluczyć wstrząśnienie mózgu i uniknąć wizyty w szpitalu.

- Anthony, czekałem na ciebie. – Ducky wstał od swojego biurka i poprowadził młodego agenta do stołu sekcyjnego. – Jak się dziś czujesz? – zapytał zdejmując bandaż.

- Lepiej. Nie kręci mi się już w głowie, tylko czasami zaboli w okolicy rany.

- Miejsce po uderzeniu wygląda w porządku i już zaczęło się goić. – powiedział, uważnie oglądając ranę.

- Czyli nie muszę jechać do szpitala?

- Na szczęście nie. Pokaż mi jeszcze swoje nadgarstki.

Tony wystawił ręce i pozwolił przebadać je Ducky'emu. Podczas gdy patolog oglądał obtarcia, Tony spoglądał na Gibbsa, który czytał jakieś akta leżące na biurku. Po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia krzątał się Palmer, co chwila otwierając jedną z lodówek na zwłoki, ale Tony prawie go nie słyszał. Był zbyt pochłonięty we własnych myślach.

Gibbs zgodził się dzielić z nim dom. Nie miał pojęcia, jak ma tę propozycję interpretować. Czy starszy mężczyzna zrobił to ze względu na ich przyjaźń, czy wydarzenia wczorajszego wieczora? Tylko się wtedy pocałowali, nie znaczyło to zbyt wiele. Równie dobrze Gibbs mógłby go już nigdy nie tknąć w ten sposób.

Nie powinien sobie robić nadziei z powodu jednego pocałunku, ale nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gdyby wrócili do swoich normalnych zachowań, to by tego nie przeżył. Zawsze lubił Gibbsa, a on zawsze lubił jego, choć tego nie okazywał zbyt często. Po jakimś czasie, zaczął czuć do swojego szefa coś więcej, a po wczorajszym istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ten też coś czuje. Albo ma ochotę na seks, samotnym mężczyznom to się zdarza, w końcu po to właśnie Tony wychodził do klubów niemal co tydzień.

- Anthony?

Tony szybko odłożył swoje przemyślenia na później i spojrzał zmieszany na Ducky'ego.

- Tak? – zapytał. Gibbs i Palmer, który znalazł się nagle przed nim, patrzyli na niego zaniepokojeni. Podobnie jak Ducky, który przyłożył mu dłoń do czoła.

- Próbuję zwrócić twoją uwagę od trzech minut. – powiedział patolog. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, zamyśliłem się tylko.

- To nigdy nie brzmi dobrze. – mruknął Gibbs.

Tony uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Takiego szefa lubił. Żartującego, ale jednocześnie troszczącego się o sowich ludzi.

- Mogę już iść? – zapytał zeskakując ze stołu.

- Jeśli jesteś pewny, że wszystko tobą w porządku, to tak. Ale nie przemęczaj się przez kilka dni, dopóki nie zagoi się rana na głowie. To oznacza żadnej pracy w terenie.

- Nawet malutkiej?

- Twoja obecność na pewno nie zawadzi. Tylko pilnuj się. Nie chciałbym widzieć kolejnego członka zespołu na jednym z tych stołów.

- Tak jest! – zasalutował i razem z Gibbsem opuścił prosektorium.

Gdy nadszedł czas pójścia do domu, Tony znowu musiał zostawić swój samochód na parkingu. Gibbs wciąż nie ufał mu dość, by mógł jechać samemu, ale pozwolił mu kierować swój wóz, by upewnić się, że jest w stanie prowadzić i nie zabić nikogo.

Na szczęście Tony zdał test pozytywnie, więc już jutro wróciłby swoim autem. Póki co znowu zaczął się martwić. Nie wiedział jak rozpocząć rozmowę z Gibbsem, ale nie potrafił też siedzieć cicho.

- Gibbs?

- Co?

- Nie zmieniłeś zdania? – zapytał. Siedzieli razem w salonie oglądając powtórkę meczu sprzed kilku dni i popijając piwo. – Mogę się tu przeprowadzić?

- Możesz tu mieszkać, DiNozzo, nie obrażę się.

- Dzięki. Jak tylko znajdę sobie tańsze mieszkanie, to się wyniosę.

- Nie musisz, może zostać na stałe.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Znudziło mi się mieszkanie samemu. – powiedział i wstał z kanapy. – Idę spać.

- Zaczekaj. – poprosił szybko. – Jeśli chodzi o wczorajszy wieczór, to co teraz?

- A co ma być?

- No wiesz, pocałowaliśmy się... – Tony nie chciał zabrzmieć głupio ani tym bardziej, by Gibbs go wyśmiał, ale ten spoglądał na niego z powagą.

- Nie przejmuj się tym. Możemy spróbować.

- A twoje zasady?

- Są moje, mogę je zmieniać.

- Oh.

- Mogę teraz iść spać? Tobie też radzę.

- Jeszcze chwile posiedzę. Nie chce mi się spać.

Gibbs przytaknął i poszedł wyrzucić pusta butelkę po piwie. Gdy przechodził przez salon, by pójść do schodów, Tony znowu go zaczepił.

- Wiesz, Gibbs, ta kanapa jest strasznie niewygodna. – pożalił się z uśmiechem.

- Wiesz, gdzie jest sypialnia.

- Gościnna czy twoja?

- Sam sobie odpowiedz.

Tony wyszczerzył się i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na telewizor, gdy tylko Gibbs zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Może jednak był trochę śpiący.


End file.
